


What Happens in the Bedroom Stays in the Bedroom (and Does Not Go into the Kitchen)

by loki-on-mjolnir (basalganglia)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Voyeurism, Ficlet, Fluff, Jötunn Loki, M/M, mild crack, not-spanking, this is very silly please don't judge, tony stark is a perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basalganglia/pseuds/loki-on-mjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark thought Loki and Thor were doing the kinky in the kitchen. He's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in the Bedroom Stays in the Bedroom (and Does Not Go into the Kitchen)

‘Harder!’ Loki pleaded.

‘Open up your legs a little. I cannot reach—’

A beat later, a loud smack rang through the kitchen of the Avengers tower, which was quickly overlapped by a loud, satisfied groan.

(Outside, leaning against the wall next to the entrance to the kitchen, Tony was telling JARVIS to make backups of the backup of the footage and send those to his personal stream. Yes, he was using the voiceless command programme. Yes, Loki had helped perfect said programme. No, Tony didn’t feel bad about that. At all.)

‘Again!’

‘Are you sure, Loki? Am I not hurting you?’ Thor sounded concerned and uncertain.

‘I thought we had established that that was rather the point.’

(Aha! Clint owed him ten bucks. He _knew_ Loki was the kinky one.)

The sound of hand meeting flesh appeared again, growing louder in volume and steadier in rhythm while Loki moaned in encouragement.

‘Yes, Thor … that’s it. So good.’

‘Is this enough for you?’

‘Mmm … just a few more.’

(At that point, Tony had already slipped back to his floor to study the mating practices of space aliens. All for the name of science, of course. But he didn’t know that he was about to be sorely disappointed.)

Loki stretched as his skin tingled pleasantly. The itch from the insect bites was finally chased away by Thor’s palm.

‘The things I do for these mortals. If I were in my Jotun skin, the Midgardian pests would perish if they even came near me. Now, they feast on my blood as if entitled.’

Thor knew Loki was only complaining for the sake of complaining. He had unwittingly given Lady Natasha a frostbite the first time Thor had brought him to meet his Midgardian comrades—it was one of the few reminders that despite their strength and courage, their bodies were fragile. In the aftermath, Loki had isolated himself in the library to find a way to be safe around the humans, and had mastered shapeshifting in a fortnight.

Nevertheless, Thor felt guilty that Loki suffered for the sake of his friends. He took hold of Loki’s arms and pressed gentle kisses over the marred skin.

‘The creatures seem to only take a liking to you, and not any other. Perhaps it is because you are so delicious.’

That earned him a sharp glare, but the corner of Loki’s mouth curled slightly upwards, and he didn’t pull away.

‘I am sure you can find a way to ward yourself against them.’

‘A deterrent spell is already in place. It is only these bites that I can’t heal with magic.’

‘Perhaps I can distract you in other ways, then?’ His lips now reached the tips of Loki’s fingers. He darted out his tongue, making his intentions clear.

‘Perhaps.’ Loki smirked, and allowed himself to be led to the level of their bedchamber.

(Upstairs in the penthouse, Tony Stark was lamenting he did not have a severe enough lack of morals to have installed cameras in the Avengers’ private floors. That might change. Maybe.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated, and con-crit is more than welcome (English isn't my first language, so please point out any mistakes if you spot them). Let me know what you think! :D
> 
> Find me [here](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr :)


End file.
